ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Talent
Talents (血統,けっとうKettou; literally meaning "bloodline") are a unique series of skills available to those of Jounin class or higher. There are two types of Talents, Extreme Talent and Secret Talent. Each Talent has many traits which can then be learned in an order governed by a skill tree. While Talents are either purchased with Gold or Tokens, the skills of talents can only be learned and upgraded with Talent Points. To learn a new Talent skill from a Talent, a player needs to unlock the required Talent skill(s) and upgrade them to Level 5 first. Skills Passive skills are skills that are always in effect, even outside of a mission or battle, that affect the player only. Unlike normal skills, passive Talent skills do not cost any chakra nor does it have a cooldown. Active skills are quite different from normal. Active skills have a chakra cost, a cooldown, and effects to others . With these Talent skills, the damage, chakra cost, and special effects alters and increases when they are upgraded or when a player levels up and the cooldown is a lot higher than normal. Extreme Talents Extreme Talents are unlocked to a player when the player reaches to level 40 after becoming a Jounin. An Extreme Talent is a series of skills containing six skills, with two or three of the skills passive. A player may only choose one of the six Extreme Talents to start off with. 'Eye of Mirror' An ancient eye skill that grants the user strong vision and perception, but it also brings a huge physical burden. This Extreme Talent costs 400 Tokens and requires Ninja Emblem. Here is the skill tree for the Eye of Mirror Extreme Talent. 'Eight Extremities' This talent focuses on the flexibility of 8 body parts and the art of taijutsu. Explosive power can be achieved under extreme mode, but there will be serious side effects. This Extreme Talent costs 400 Tokens. Here is the skill tree for the Eight Extremities Extreme Talent. 'Dark Eye' Combine eye skill with acupuncture skill to give the user the ability to look through the target's nerves and meridians. This Extreme Talent costs 500,000 Gold. Here is the skill tree for the Dark Eye Extreme Talent. 'Deadly Performance' Dead Bone performer can summon deceased beings in battle. Advanced performers can manipulate more dead bones at the same time. This Extreme Talent costs 500,000 Gold. Here is the skill tree for the Deadly Performance Extreme Talent. 'Saint Power ' Saint Power allows the user to achieve the pinnacle of chakra manipulation by understanding the fundamental essence of life. This Extreme Talent costs 2500 Tokens. Here is the skill tree for the Saint Power Extreme Talent. Insect Symbiosis Years of studying various insect and learning their biology has unraveled the secrets of insect utilization and manipulation This Extreme Talent costs 3,000,000 Gold. Here is the skill tree for the Insect Symbiosis Extreme Talent. Secret Talents Secret Talents are unlocked to a player when the player reaches to level 50 after becoming a Jounin. Like Extreme Talents, a Jounin is only allowed to have one Secret Talent, a Primary Secret Talent. However, Special Jounin may have two Secret Talents: a Primary Secret Talent and a Secondary Secret Talent. Special Jounins can learn a second Secret Talent after the update on August 8, 2011. While Extreme Talent has six talent skills, Secret Talents have three talent skills each. Despite the amount of skills a Secret Talent have, they are more expensive than Extreme Talents. 'Demon Sound' The Demon Sound is combined by the elements of Thunder and Wind. Users interfere targets with different kinds of sounds and music. This Secret Talent costs 1,000,000 Gold. Thunder and Wind Ninjutsu are not required but they are recommended. Here is the skill tree for the Demon Sound Secret Talent. 'Explosive Lava' Explosive Lava is combined by the elements of Fire and Earth. Users damage targets by ignition and explosion. This Secret Talent costs 1,000,000 Gold. Fire and Earth Ninjutsu are not required but they are recommended. Here is the skill tree for the Explosive Lava Secret Talent. 'Hidden Silhouette' Silhouette users manipulate human shadows to restrict and control targets. Advanced Users can incarnate shadows into physical objects and attack targets directly. This Secret Talent costs 400 Tokens and requires Ninja Emblem. Here is the skill tree for the Hidden Silhouette Secret Talent. 'Enraged Forest' The Enraged Forest is combined by the elements of Water and Earth. Users manipulate the growth of trees and uses wood to attack targets. This Secret Talent costs 1,000,000 Gold. Earth and Water Ninjutsu are not required but they are recommended. Here is the skill tree for the Enraged Forest Secret Talent. 'Icy Crystal' Combine Wind and Water elements to form a new element type - Icy Crystal. Use low temperature to attack target or protect yourself. This secret talent costs 1,000,000. Wind and Water Ninjutsu are not required but they are recommended. Here is the skill tree for the Ice Crystal Secret Talent. Gallery File:Gjnf.png|The Talent building before Talents were released. See also * Attacks * Talent Points Trivia * All of the talents have an effect or description relating to certain techniques in the anime/manga Naruto. * The Eye of Mirror Extreme Talent is closely related to the Uchiha's Sharingan. ** The Sharingan has the ability copy a Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. Eye of Mirror talent skill has the same effect. ** Crescent Eye of Mirror talent skill is like an advanced form of Eye of Mirror talent skill as the Mangekyo Sharingan is an advanced form of Sharingan and both Mangekyo Sharingan and Crescent Eye of Mirror have the ability to rebound Genjutsu. ** Mirror of Passion talent skill create a flame to burn everything. This is the same effect that Amaterasu, a bloodline technique from the Mangekyo Sharingan, does. The only difference is the color of the flames; Mirror of Passion is violet while Amaterasu is black. ** Mirror of Grace talent skill and the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukuyomi are both Genjutsu that hallucinates and traps the mind of a target. ** Mirror of Strength talent skill is very similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan's Susanoo; both techniques create a titan to fight for the user. Although in Ninja Saga, Mirror of Strength is a buff for the user. ** Mirror of Freedom talent skill is similar to the Sharingan's Izanagi, the ability to travel between the real world and the world of illusions but the Mirror of Freedom is a passive talent skill while Izanagi is active and the effects are much different. * The Eight Extremities Extreme Talent and the Eight Gates are no different from one another since they rely on Taijutsu and activating them could cause serious side effects but does significantly increase physical power. ** The Soul Punch is similar to Daytime Tiger since they both focus their chakra to the palm and make a single powerful punch. ** The Eight Extremities talent skill and the Eight Gates are no different from one another since they both increase the effectiveness of Taijutsu. ** The Extreme Mode is similar to Eighth Gate: the Gate of Death since they both give immense power and serious side effects. ** The Ultimate Dance is similar to Morning Peacock since they both make a powerful taijutsu that release a fatal attack. And they both need to use some certain skill to unlock these skills. * The Dark Eye Extreme Talent have some of the abilities that the Hyuga's Byakugan have but not all. Some of the Dark Eye techniques are similar to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist too. ** When uses Dark Eye, the user can see the target's nerves and meridians, specifically with Meridian Search. This is similar to the Byakugan. The Byakugan can view the Chakra Pathway System. Technically, this is the same thing because an alternate name for Chakra Pathway System is "Meridian System" (経絡系, Keirakukei). ** The Dark Eye talent skill, Acupuncture: Needle Barrage have a similar effect to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist style with Byakugan in which they strike the opponent's chakra points/meridian points. The major difference between these Needle Barrage and Gentle Fist is that Gentle Fist is a Taijutsu that can damage a target's major organs and the Chakra Pathway System and Needle Barrage just rains down needles to pierce through the meridian system. ** The Dark Eye talent skill, Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction, is very similar to Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms in both effect and appearance. They both create a seal (that are meant to be invisible) and attack fiercely in close combat. Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction attacks the target using needles while Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attacks the target while in Gentle Fist style. Also, while Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attacks in a set of hits times two for each combo up until sixty-four hits, a player that is using Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction attacks the opponent at high speed in many directions. The outcome of an Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attack would disable up to 64 chakra points in the opponent's network disabling the opponent from using most of their chakra. This effect is similar to Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction, as the target is restricted; preventing from using a skill for one turn. Unlike Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms, Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction may remove power-ups buffs from the target. * The Saint Power Extreme Talent is pretty similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth , in which the user enhance HP regeneration to a highest degree and increase the physical strength. * The Insects Symbiosis Extreme Talent is pretty similar to Aburame's clan Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique , in which the user allows to control, manipulate, and evolve insect, then make an insect-based jutsu. ** The Insects Symbiosis talent skill, Beetle Carapace, is similar to Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique, which both makes a shell of insects in order to improve his defense. ** The Insects Symbiosis talent skill, Primal Evolution, is similar to Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon, which allows the user to accelerate the growth of their insects. ** The Insects Symbiosis talent skill, Pestilence, is similar to Secret Technique: Insect Sphere which the insect spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the target, the insects gather at once, then attach themselves to the target and begin eating away at their chakra. ** The Insects Symbiosis talent skill, Holocaust, is similar to Spindle Formation, which the user has their bugs attack the target in a spiralling motion in order to stop the enemy from retaliating. * The Deadly Performance Extreme Talent has skills similar to the technique, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection in which they both summon and re-animate dead people under the user's control. * The Demon Sound Secret Talent is similar to Tayuya's Demonic Flute, that they are both instruments that utilizes sound and that they both have "Demon" in their names. However, the Demon Sound Secret Talent is a shamisen while the Demonic Flute is a flute. * The Explosive Lava Secret Talent uses Lava Release techniques, which is a combination of Earth and Fire Releases. These combined elements are also true for Lava Release techniques in the Naruto anime/manga which is unique for Rōshi, the jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey. * The Hidden Silhouette Secret Talent is very to the Nara Clan's secret technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, as well as the derived techniques of Shadow Imitation. ** The Silhouette Capture talent skill is similar to the Shadow Imitation Technique as they are both basic shadow techniques that capture the opponent(s). However, Silhouette Capture is passive skill that captures the opponent that activates upon attacking and prevents them from dodging while Shadow Imitation is an active skill that uses chakra to capture and stun the target, preventing the target to move but are linked and mirrored to the user. ** The Secret Silhouette: Strangle talent skill is very similar to Shadow Neck Bind Technique in which they both uses a shadow to choke the opponent. ** The Secret Silhouette: Extinguish talent skill is very similar to Shadow Sewing Technique in which both techniques forms their shadow into needles that can be used to impale an opponent. * The Enraged Forest Secret Talent uses Wood Release techniques, which is a combination of Earth and Water Releases. These combined elements are also true for Wood Release techniques in the Naruto anime/manga which is unique for the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and for those who have his cells. * The Icy Crystal talent is similar to the Ice release kekkei genkai that the Yuki clan uses, and the elements to create ice are wind and water. The Secret Icy Crystal: Icy Kaleidoscope talent skill is similar to Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, where he creates many mirrors out of ice, and darts in between them to attack. * The Secret Icy Crystal: Hakukage Horo skill is similar to Haku's Protective Ice Dome, and finally, the Absolute Zero Zone skill is similar to Renga's Ice Disk Technique used to create ice crystals in the air. The only differences are that what Renga used was an active skill, rather than a passive one, and it wasn't a kekkei genkai. * Per user, You need 30480TP to level up talents and secrets from level 1 to 10. * For those who needs guide for choosing talent, visit http://nsccguide.my-free.website/ References Category:Jutsu Type Category:Town Category:Talent